Breathe Through the Flames
by northpeach
Summary: Ichigo had always been the exception. He should have expected that fact to hold true when he finally died. By that, he means that he didn't. Or that he did but death didn't stop him from waking up, alive and aware of who he once was, inside a whole other body. If he's gonna live, he might as well enjoy it right? Are...those magical Flames? Is that a parent? That is.. parenting him?


**On The Ninth Day of Christmas My Favorite Authors Gave to Me:**

**Nine Souls A-Burning!**

* * *

When Ichigo first blinks open his eyes and _understands_ his situation, it is ironically when something whispers, _danger,_ in a painfully familiar place in his soul.

He takes a deep breath as awareness bleeds into his vision and he looks up into a wrinkled face, an elderly man smiling kindly at him. He looks around, at the enclosed backyard that is _home_, at the ball in his hands that registers as _his_ and scrunches up his nose.

There's another man, tall, dark skin and blond hair in the manner of a foreigner. He's dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, grinning widely, gaze focused on him. Ichigo stares back, craning his head up, up, _up_ to look the man in his brown eyes.

_Danger_, a voiceless murmur insists and Ichigo doesn't doubt the truth of it.

_Threats are to be killed and eaten, King..._

A dog barks behind him and he takes the opportunity to drop his ball, turn and run straight towards the small animal. He kneels down in front of it, even as the barks trail off to confused growls. He ignores the burst of surprised murmurs and carefully sticks his hand out.

He pokes at the presence that doesn't feel like the Old Man or his Hollow, even if it is similar. He doesn't get words in return, more like impressions and emotions.

_Danger, protect, threat, hide, secret, careful._

The two men behind him remain oblivious to the change of the child in front of them. In fact, he quickly loses their attention as the backdoor slides open and a woman steps out with a cheerful call to eat. The wind brings the smell of something mouth-watering and Ichigo pauses because..._kaa-san._

The dog is the only one who sees the flames that flicker over the boy's head and the way his eyes _shine._

* * *

When the two men leave, the elder quiet one has been referred to as both '_papa's boss'_ and '_grandfather'_. 'Papa' seems the be the loud, boisterous one who Ichigo feels no sense of familiarity towards. The only memories he has associated with him, are of his mother- _his mother-_ pointing him out in _pictures._

Ichigo watches from an airport terminal, his mother's arms wrapped around him as she cheerfully waves goodbye and decides he's got another useless 'father' in his life.

He grew up fine without Isshin, raising both himself and his two sisters, so being the only child of a single mom is going to be a blessing.

(_even if something inside him __**screams**_ _at the loss of his friends and family_)

Ichigo breathes, burrowing his head into his mother's shoulder. Her scent is a familiar and soothing one and Ichigo closes his eyes against the clashing emotions in his head and heart. He remembers all of his- of _Tsuna's_ life, as short as it is. His memories as _Ichigo_ are, for the most part, clear, if not distant.

He's always been Tsuna, Tsuna has always been Ichigo.

He breathes in _kaa-san's _scent and ignores the sting of tears.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, why are you crying?" Nana bends down, shifting her attention from her husband, still waving, to him and Ichigo feels a moment of vicious satisfaction.

No memories of his supposed _father_ in all of Tsuna's five years. It's only been a week since Iemitsu walked through his front door and already he's leaving.

"I didn't like that man," Ichigo mumbles into her pants.

"That man? Your father's boss is a very busy man, so I doubt he'll be returning any time soon."

His mother sounds reassuring and Ichigo doesn't bother telling her he's talking about Iemitsu. What kind of father would let someone into his home who registers as a _danger_ to his five year old son? What kind of _father_ is such a non-entity in his own son's life that he doesn't have any memories of him?

Frankly, Ichigo doesn't care. Fathers are all the same and he doesn't need another one.

He doesn't even have to guess that this one is keeping secrets and blatantly lying to them.

Regardless, Nana easily picks him up, pressing a kiss to his still orange hair- although thankfully a more natural shade, tinted towards brown- and takes him home. She makes him lunch, discusses his first day of school and talks about all the friends he'll make.

She doesn't mention Iemitsu.

* * *

Nana walks him to kindergarten and takes a moment to hug him tightly, whispering her love for him in his ears. She presses a kiss very firmly to his head and stands.

Ichigo waves a moment, watching her walk away before he turns to face the crowd of toddlers and parents.

That was the day he met Hibari Kyoya and cemented a lifelong friendship.

Along with a handful of other children.

But Hibari Kyoya left an impression that would remain in the minds of every single soul present that day.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya surveyed the gaggle of crowding herbivores and made a tiny noise of frustration.

He took a deep breath, attempting to ignore all the screams, squeals, crying and _disturbance_ that the herbivores in charge didn't care to discipline. He inwardly _seethed_ and scanned the room for a quiet place. There was a corner, all the way in the back of the room, surrounded by bookshelves and was stocked with fluffy pillows, stuffed animals and fuzzy blankets.

Kyoya honed in on the area and swiftly made his way through the crowd of herbivores. He was not above using his elbows, knees and even baring his teeth to get the desired reaction of the crowd. Mother said no hitting. It wasn't hitting if you pushed.

The noise quieted down quite a bit, the closer he got and he could feel his muscles relaxing.

Before he stiffened as a larger herbivore took a deliberate step into his path, arms crossed over his chest and two other flanking him.

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously as hands instinctively sought for a weapon that was absent. _Tch._ The lack grated against his sensibilities, but clearly, his parents being the superior carnivores, they knew he could take care of himself. Kyoya hesitated in leaping straight to violence and instead leveled a glare at the taller child, ignoring his sneer and pathetic attempt at intimidation.

"Oi, brat. This is my spot. Go away."

Kyoya debated with himself. Go straight for the throat, or give another warning.

His mother's smiling face, darkened with _intent_ flashed through his mind.

The false carnivore's face twisted as his prey continued to stare at him, entirely unimpressed. His ego pricked, the bully leaned over, speaking up louder as his arms reaching out as if to push the smaller boy.

Kyoya's eyes caught the gesture, his father's words echoing in his head. _Self defense. Defense of self._ _Permission. _His grin was hidden as he automatically slipped into a defensive stance and reared back, curling his fingers into a fist. Before he could act, however, another interfered.

"_Oi, _what're you doing?"

The false carnivore looked up, confused annoyance on his face before his eyes widened and a smile spread over his face. His attention turned from Kyoya, whose own followed, to the-

_-small animal._

The child was _tiny_, with fluffy, soft orange hair and wide amber eyes. He seemed to be attempting to glare at the false carnivore, but it was a pout. His facial features were too delicate, too soft and would likely ever be able to attend the features of a proper carnivore. Still...this was worth watching.

The false carnivore make a ridiculous mocking noise, reaching out to lay a hand on that fluffy hair and Kyoya's hackles raised, his interest abruptly changed for _fury_\- _how dare-!_

The small animal _smiled_, and Kyoya's breath hitched as the visible aura of bloodlust rose from the small body and heat brushed against his cheek. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he watched as the _small animal_ firmly asserted his place in the food chain. At the top. Curantly, on top of the would-be predator, now firmly aware of his prey-status.

_**Carnivore.**_

* * *

"Tsu-kun! How was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?"

Nana watches affectionately as her Tsu-kun smiles brightly, blood welling up in his re-split lip, his clothes dirty and stained. The dark haired boy with a gleam of excitement- or bloodlust?- in his eyes is gazing at her son like he can't look away. She can visibly see exactly how attached these two children are going to be.

"Un! Kyoya's gonna be my friend _forever!_"

She can't help the soft noise that leaves her when Hibari Kyoya's cheeks infuse with just a hint of red.


End file.
